


Halloween Hunting

by pandora_rose_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feeding, Halloween, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: Hermione wants a low key night after a busy time at work, she gets home to find Harry has other plans - which she goes along with to keep him in check
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Mermaids Werewolves Veela — Oh My! A Creature Harmony Halloween Competition





	Halloween Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> “The last time I said yes to you, a lot of people died.” 
> 
> Hermione is a ‘vegetarian” vampire than only feasts on animals, Harry prefers the blood of humans. He convinces her to go out again on Halloween to hunt for prey.
> 
> Vampire!Harry, Vampire!Hermione
> 
> This piece was written for A Creature Harmony Halloween Competition hosted by Harmony & Co. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. Thank you to my beta for their work on this piece.

The office was quiet and deserted and the candles were low which was a sure sign that it was time to head home. When Hermione started her job at the Society for the Tolerance of Vampires because she was in need of a change of pace, some other cause to work for after House Elves and Werewolves, she set her sights on Vampires; she never expected it to end up like this, that she would become a vampire herself. It was her life now, one that she was getting used to and wasn’t hating - at least not now that she had found that she could feed on animals as well as eat normal, human, food still. 

Suddenly Hermione looked around herself at the empty office, wondering when her colleagues had left. She was tired, she’d had a long day at work and despite what day it was, she just wanted to curl up with some movies and sweets. She knew that she needed to feed properly, and soon, but she figured that it could wait a few hours until the trick-or-treaters were safely at home. She could bring Harry with her then.

She picked up a small handful of floo powder out of the pot on the mantlepiece before stepping into the large, ornate fireplace. Turning around she took a last look at the office before dropping the floo powder and stating where she was heading, home. 

:: :: :: 

Hermione stepped out of the kitchen fireplace at 13 Grimmauld Place, dusting off the ash on her cloak as she stepped onto the flagstones of the kitchen, ‘Harry?’ she called out, wondering where he was, normally he would be waiting for her. 

She moved further into the house, trying to skirt around the portrait of Mrs. Black that was still hanging up, much to their disgust. As she headed up the stairs, she finally heard movement in the drawing-room, so she headed in there to find Harry sat on one of the couches flipping through something. 

‘Hey there,’ Hermione said as she moved across the room to join him. She sat down beside him and glanced at what he was looking at. It was an old photo album. The one Hagrid had given him all those years ago, with pictures of his parents in it. Over the years he had added to it with pictures of his own years at Hogwarts and the time since. Hermione knew why tonight of all nights he had this album out. For Harry, Halloween had always been bittersweet; she couldn't grasp how devastating it must be to have the anniversary of your parents’ death on a day that most people celebrate. 

‘You have done something productive today right?’ She asked gently. 

Harry looked up at her, his green eyes blurred with unshed tears, ‘Uh…’ he trailed off, which Hermione knew by now to mean that this was what he had been doing all day, not that she could blame him, he was still adjusting to his new life. She knew first-hand how hard that was; if it wasn’t for the Society she didn’t want to think what a mess she would be. 

‘Can we go out tonight?’ Harry asked suddenly. He closed the album and put it on the coffee table in front of them.

‘Uh,’ Hermione said, ‘are you sure that you want to, tonight?’ She was wary, Harry had turned his feelings off months ago, she knew that if they went out tonight he wouldn’t be able to control himself, not with all the people out trick-or-treating or just generally partying. She also knew that she couldn’t stop him from going out if he wanted to, she would hate herself for it. ‘Are you sure that is a good idea?’

'Come on Hermione,' Harry said, a pleading note in his voice. 'What better night is there for going out on a hunt? It's Halloween! We won't stick out, not tonight.' 

Hermione sighed. As much as she loved Harry she didn't agree with how he chose to get his blood fix, but she knew from experience that he couldn't hack it with animal blood alone as she could. He'd tried, and she was proud that he had, but it wasn't enough for him. 

'The last time I said yes to you a lot of people died,' she didn't mind them hunting together, she just disliked his cavalier attitude to lives. It was vampires like him that make humans, mainly wizardkind, wary of them, which Hermione was working so hard to stop. 

'We were celebrating…' Harry said. 

'I could have thought of better ways to celebrate,' Hermione countered, she knew that it was no use. She would end up going out with him if only to keep an eye on him. 'Fine, but nowhere too busy… and no death.' She warned. 

A toothy grin appeared on Harry's face at her words, 'Deal,' he said. 'Should we go then?' he asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet, clearly eager to go. 

Hermione wondered, just for a second, when Harry had last fed. She guessed she would soon find out. 

:: :: :: 

As they got to a safe place Hermione was glad that they hadn’t encountered too many humans, and that Harry had kept in control when they did - even round the girl who had cut her leg. It made her proud, she wondered if maybe he was turning a corner with everything. 

They had made their way to one of the cities wooded parks, Hermione knew from experience that there would be things for her to hunt, and she hoped she could persuade him to at least feed on an animal tonight, just to tide him over. ‘This way,’ she whispered as she heard movement at ground level and spotted a small deer running up ahead, ‘we could share it?’ She looked back at Harry before running off in pursuit of the deer. 

Harry shook his head, but followed her anyway, ‘why can’t we just feed on humans? It is our nature after all,’ his voice was barely a whisper but in the silence it carried and he knew that she would hear him anyway. 

‘Because,’ Hermione whirled around to face him, ‘we should be preserving lives and not taking them willy nilly, if you had your humanity on you would understand that.’ She hissed at him, before turning her back on him and stalking her prey again. 

Before too long she had captured her prey and was drinking heartily from it when Harry finally joined her. It felt nice to hunt and feed off prey together, it made their bond that much stronger than it already was. It was nicer to share a feed, especially with someone you are romantically involved with - well as much as someone with no humanity can be romantically involved. 

As she had her fill Hermione sat back on her haunches and wiped the blood from her lips, she watched as Harry carried on feeding, ‘Harry,’ she said, a warning tone in her voice, she knew that the fawn wouldn’t survive if it lost much more blood. ‘Harry, that’s enough.’ She gripped his arm, drawing blood with her nails but not letting go until he sat up. 

He looked dazed, which made her happy, it meant he’d had his fill, at least for tonight. ‘How about we head home?’ She asked gently, hoping he would agree. ‘We can always go out again in a couple of days, and you can find some humans to drink from.’ She suggested. 

With a mute nod of his head, Harry agreed, and with that they were both off, running back to Grimmauld Place, back home, to try and make a good night of the worst night of his life. 


End file.
